Free and Alone
by heeyiitspaige
Summary: Corrina comes to Mystic Falls for one thing; revenge. After Damon Salvatore changed her life drastically, she decided that it was her turn to wreak havoc. But, things are different in Mystic Falls; Damon and Elena are together he and seems to have forgotten the woman from his past. When Corrina comes, she has some unexpected surprises up her sleeve.


The day was August 17th, 1882. Corrina Valli was in her bedroom listening to some radio show, brushing her hair. It was long and wavy and took forever to brush. But, when it was brushed out, her hair was like silk. Corrina's grandmother always said that she was blessed with good hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Then, she walked to her bedroom door and called to her family. When no one answered, Corrina smiled and grabbed a book from under her bed.

She straightened out her green skirt as she sat on her bed with the book in front of her. It was old, brown, and covered with dust. "It has to stay under your bed," her grandmother had told her when she was young. "Or else your mother will find it. And if she finds out you have it, it's off with both of our heads." Corrina opened the book to reveal the yellowing pages with the old writing.

The book was hundreds of years old. It had been Corrina's grandmothers, and her mother before, and her mother before. Some even say that the book itself it almost as old as the type of magic it teaches.

Corrina flipped through the pages of the spell book while sipping the tea her grandmother made her. It tasted strange, but she ignored it. Then, she got to the last page she had been on; an unbinding spell. She grabbed an old book from her nightstand and placed it in front of her. Corrina then closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on the object in front of her. When she opened her eyes, the book was in shambles in her lap, just like the other seven at the bottom of her closet had ended up.

The things on her lap dropped when there was a tapping on the window, causing her to stand quickly. Corrina covered the book with her pillow and walked over to it. She pulled the curtain to reveal her boyfriend, Damon. She half smiled at the vampire and opened the window, allowing him to come in. He stepped in and gave her a short kiss. She smiled at him and he said, "Hello beautiful."

She said a simple "Hi" before leading him to sit on her bed. "I don't have long; the Sheriff should be back at the station in an hour." She smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you could sneak away for a little to see me; it's been a few days since the last time I saw you." Things between Corrina and Damon had been tense and less fun than usual. And she knew exactly why.

"Which reminds me," Damon began. Corrina had walked over to her dresser. "Have you looked into the tomb?" She cringed slightly, knowing he wouldn't like her answer. She turned around and Damon was right in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, ready to explain.

"Well," she started. "I've been reading and re-reading the spell book for the last few days." She walked back to her bed and removed the pillow from over the spell book. She opened it to the page she needed and motioned for Damon to come over. "It says that the spell can easily be broken, but only by the person who placed it or a descendent of them."

Damon looked at Corrina with a confused face. "If I were to try, I could lose my magic, probably even die," she said as she reached over and took another sip of her tea. Damon smiled at her and kissed her. Confused, Corrina pulled away. "We'll leave tonight; that way, the spell can be broken by tomorrow."

"Why do you want the spell broken?" she asked. Corrina never really understood Damon's obsession with it. She knew he was alive when the tomb was sealed, but who could've been down there that he needed back so desperately. "A friend." he said flatly. Corrina could read straight through his lies. "A friend or a girl, Damon?" He looked at her with sad eyes.

"So is that all I am to you; a piece in your game? If I get whoever this person is out, are you just gonna leave me, weak and defenseless? I could die, Damon; do you even care?" Anger built up in the witch's tiny body and she stood. She couldn't believe that the rumors were true. Damon stood grabbed her cheeks and said, "Of course I do."

Again, Corrina could tell he was lying. She pulled away and slid the spell book back under her bed. "Well I'm not doing it." She stood up and took another sip of her tea. He looked angry; no, he was angry, she could tell. "What did you say?"

She gave him a smirk and said, "I said I'm not doing it; I'm not risking my life someone who won't care afterwards. It's not worth it Damon; you're not worth it."

That sent Damon off the deep end. Within seconds, Damon had reached up, grabbed Corrina's neck and snapped it. She fell to the floor with a thud and Damon jumped out the window without looking back.


End file.
